


【all路】异世界风俗鉴赏—红路篇

by yxswlp



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxswlp/pseuds/yxswlp
Summary: 红路篇香克斯从他留给路飞的通讯水晶中得知了一件重要的事——路飞即将成年，需要一个人同他签订契约并帮助他进化。还有三天的时限，而香克斯需要从万里之外赶到路飞身边，因为那小子任性地表示，这件事只有香克斯可以来，别人他不接受。种族&经历设定路飞——魅魔，十九岁，是本族天赐的宠儿，体内魔力充足，并且身体能力极强，打架和做爱都很擅长，目前以世界最繁华的城市为中心向外扩散探索冒险，结束一段旅途之后会回到这个城市修养一段时间顺便去风俗店打工，吃饭的同时赚点零花钱。所有魅魔都是雌雄同体的。香克斯——龙，实际年龄两百岁，人类形态三十多岁。是一头自由的喜欢冒险的龙，很强，曾救了路飞一命。香克斯给了路飞梦想，也是路飞性启蒙的对象。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	【all路】异世界风俗鉴赏—红路篇

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.设定为西幻paro，灵感来源是20年一月新番《异种族风俗店鉴赏》，也参考了其中一部分设定，也在这里向大家安利这部动漫，真的超级好看！  
> 2.是个系列长篇，每一篇都是一个单独的路受CP车，不看前后文也不会影响阅读，大家可以只挑自己喜欢的cp来吃，完全没关系的。  
> 3.异世界民风开放，大家只走肾不走心。每一篇我都写了一点感情线索给只想嗑这个cp的姑娘，而所有车都要上的姑娘也可以完全无视这些感情线，当他们只有纯粹的肉体关系，怎么喜欢怎么理解就好。  
> 4.全文也有一定的时间线，我写的篇数顺序就是攻方出场顺序，但时间线不重要，本质上这就是我为了给我吃的路受冷cp都开一辆车的爽文，大家吃肉开心就好。  
> 5.目前的出场顺序大概是红路→雷利路→马路→路奇路→卡二路，我会在以后的日子慢慢写出来，各位姑娘不要着急。  
> 6.路飞是双性。

系列一 红路—启蒙

一头红龙高速俯冲过天空，风声呼啸。  
它的浑身覆盖着如同红宝石一般晶莹的鳞甲，在太阳的照耀下，有火焰一样的光泽流动过它的全身。当它从天空急驰而过时，不知情的人看过去，只会以为是一颗红色的彗星划过了天际。  
路飞坐在森林中最高的树木的树顶上仰望着天空。他等着这颗红色的彗星已经等了很久了，在看见它出现的那一刹那，他兴奋的跳了起来，也不管自己是否在那么高的枝桠上站稳了，就蹦哒着挥舞手臂，朝彗星的方向扬声大喊：“香克斯——！这里——！香克……哇！”  
正蹦哒着，他脚下突然踩了个空，身形一晃，直接从足有一百多米的参天大树上坠落了下去。他在自由落体的过程中不受控制的翻了几圈儿，只得手忙脚乱的努力扇动身后还未彻底发育好的翅膀，缓解着下坠的速度。  
一阵劲风袭来，路飞只觉眼前有道红影一闪而过，身体跟着一轻。再一转眼，他已经落在了一个怀抱里，来者身上熟悉的温度和气味使得路飞兴奋的睁大了眼睛：“香克斯，你来啦！”  
“啊，我来了哦，路飞。你倒是小心点儿啊？”香克斯笑着应了他一声，翅膀扇动了两下作为下坠的缓冲，怀抱着路飞稳稳的落在了地面上。从半空下落中他就开始从龙形变化成人形，待双脚踏在地面上时，伸展在他身后的双翅也消失不见了，他变成了赤发红眸的类人，只有他头上没有消失的深红色的双角和左侧肩膀与胸口上覆盖着的坚硬红色鳞片能够证明他是一头强大的红龙。  
他刚一站稳，路飞就挣扎着从他的怀里跳了下去，仰起头冲他露出一个大大的笑容：“我以为今天等不到你了，你飞的好快啊，香克斯！”  
香克斯伸手按住了他的脑袋用力揉了揉，另一只手摸了摸下巴上的小胡茬，露出一个有些不正经的笑容来：“今天是你最重要的日子，我当然要快些赶过来——只有这个机会我是不会让给别人的。”  
路飞被他揉的乱晃，倒是毫不在意的嘻嘻笑开了：“你不来的话我可以不做嘛！都说啦，这个契约对象不是香克斯的话我不要！”  
“你啊……这个很重要，不做不行的吧？得到消息之后我已经是最快的速度赶到了，你小子为什么不早点说？”香克斯弹了一下他的额头，看着他被弹的向后踉跄了一下，忍不住哈哈大笑起来：“今天已经是最后一天了，时间不能浪费，我们去哪里做？”  
“我忘记这件事了嘛！唔……这边。”路飞捂着额头嘻嘻笑了两声，他转头分辨了一下方向，而后一把拉住香克斯的手，带着他往更深的密林里跑去了。

两人脚程极快，不一会儿就穿梭过了密林，到了路飞要去的地方。魅魔族的圣地不是什么外族都能来，没有路飞的引领，香克斯会迷失在外面的森林之中。两人一脚踏入结界时，世界便晨昏颠倒，太阳高照的天空瞬间繁星密布，还有一轮血月挂在半空。  
地面怪石嶙峋，几乎不生寸草，唯有一种能散发出荧荧光亮的杂草点缀在石缝中，是这个世界的主要光源。路飞牵着香克斯的手，轻车熟路的跳过每一块儿光秃秃的石头，引领者他前往目的地——一块儿满是魔法符文雕刻的平坦大石头极其显眼的横置在一片辽阔的大草地上，上面每一个魔法符文的刻痕都散发着隐隐的红光。  
路飞一边走一边手脚并用的同香克斯介绍着这里，并随机掺杂进他个人的看法以及体验：“这片草地不能随便乱踩哦，我之前偷偷来玩还被长老骂过好几回呢——！他真是小气鬼啊，明明地方很大，很合适踢球啊——啊香克斯，你看，我们快到了哦！”  
明明路飞只是拉着香克斯走了几步，遥不可及的符文魔法石瞬间就出现在了面前。香克斯忍不住扬了扬眉毛，笑着惊叹：“魅魔族的魔法阵用得也太好了点儿吧。”  
龙全都生性贪婪，虽说香克斯的自制力相对来说强了不少，但看见眼前这块魔法石时他还是有些止不住的心动——任何一个能感知到魔力波动的生物都会对眼前这块石头动心，它就好像一块表面覆盖着石材的纯净能量块一般，如果能够入手，实力不知道能提升多少。  
但眼前有相比于这块石头来讲更加重要的宝物。香克斯的视线从石头上移开，盯住了正兴高采烈跟他说着“之前我尝试着躺上去，但是一点也不舒服！它真的好硬哦。”的路飞，微微的笑了起来：“我可以躺在下面，你趴在我身上就行……不过你有认真考虑过，选我来做真的可以吗，路飞？”  
“你在说什么啊香克斯。”路飞理所当然的伸手按住香克斯的胸膛，把他推坐在巨石上，跟着自己坐上去，抬起骨肉匀称的双腿圈住他的腰，伸手揽住了他的脖子将他抱紧，继而他咧开嘴巴，露出一个在香克斯看来十分可爱的笑容，嘴里两颗尖尖的小虎牙若隐若现：“第一次的话，不是和香克斯一起就不行的吧？”  
他晃荡着身后的细长的黑色尾巴，缀在最末尾的心形尾结骚弄着香克斯的小腿，而后直接缠了上去。香克斯伸手，一手扶在了他的腰上，一手贴住了他挺翘的屁股，轻轻捏了捏。他看着面前这个一脸稚气青涩却不掩眼中媚意的小家伙，忍不住失笑：他还真是长大了。当初那个被自己捞回一命，瑟瑟发抖的小团子如今正坐在他的胯上，带着一脸的稚气宣布要和他……  
“不许想别的事情！”路飞不满意他的走神了，抬手捧住他的脸颊压下来，与他额头相抵：“香克斯接下来要和我做爱，对吧？”  
……做爱。对于往事的回忆只需一瞬，默念了一下这个词，香克斯的目光凝聚回路飞的脸上，忍不住露出了一个年长者纵容的微笑来：“你说得对，那么接下来，你要怎么做？”  
路飞用拇指摩挲着他下巴上的胡茬，笑嘻嘻的舔了舔嘴唇：“当然是先要kiss啦。”说着他低下头去，就要吻住香克斯，却被香克斯稍稍向后一躲，错开了他的亲吻。瞅着香克斯眼里戏谑的笑意，路飞气恼的鼓了鼓两腮，干脆把他推倒在身后的石块上，自己也顺势趴了上去。  
路飞撑在香克斯上方，两人极近的对视了一眼，都忍不住露出一个笑来，而后香克斯抬手覆住路飞的后颈将他压下来，偏了点头吻住了小家伙的嘴唇。  
魅魔的体液带有催情效果香克斯是知道的，但对于这个吻令人愉快的程度，香克斯还真是大大的意外了一下。路飞的嘴唇与舌头柔软又香甜，极其热情却又不甚熟练的缠上了他的舌头，仔仔细细的舔吮纠缠着，他的小尖牙在亲吻时也完全不知收敛，香克斯被刺了好几次之后终于忍不住了，舌头卷上了不安分的牙尖，用力摩擦了起来。  
一吻结束之后两人明显都有些喘，路飞更是整个人都偎在了香克斯的身上，一边喘息着，一边报复一般不断用尖尖的牙齿去啃咬他的嘴唇和下巴。香克斯自觉皮糙肉厚，倒也不怕他的报复，就纵容着路飞随便咬了，顺便抬起一只手轻轻拍着他后背安抚。他自己抬手摸到了路飞的屁股上，手指从穿了跟没穿差不多的黑色丁字裤的缝隙中探进臀缝里，摸到了满臀缝滑腻的淫液。  
“……亲一下就这样了？”香克斯有点不敢置信的多摸了两下，换来路飞含混的呻吟声。香克斯不是第一次，但跟性经验为零的魅魔做爱他还是第一回，有点没想到魅魔第一次身体就能敏感成这样，这算是种族天赋吗？  
“三天前我就已经在忍耐了！所以才会这样啦。”路飞不满的缩起屁股夹了一下他的手指，制止他继续想下去：“这次的发情期真的很难忍哎，待会儿你要好好喂饱我哦。”  
“哦——辛苦你了。”香克斯哄小孩儿一般，认真拍着他的后背夸奖：“既然这么辛苦，我当然会好好奖励你的，好好期待吧？”说话间，他的手指已经很准确的找到了路飞微微抽搐着吐出淫液的花穴，顺利的将手指送了进去。  
路飞的身体随着他的插入僵了一下，而后就因快感而重新软了下来。香克斯的手指插在他的身体里，略有些粗糙的指腹仔仔细细的摩挲着穴道，不刺激却异常舒服的快感顺着他的抚摸传来，使得忍耐了三天情欲的路飞更加饥渴了。他丁点儿不掩饰喉咙里细碎的呻吟，抬起头用舌尖不断舔舐着香克斯的嘴角，同时翘起屁股收紧穴道，企图将香克斯的手指吃得更深一些。  
香克斯如他所愿的多加了一根手指插得更深了些，随即就感觉到穴道几乎是惊喜的紧紧裹住他的手指吮吸着，而穴道主人的尾巴也轻轻缠住了他的小臂，有一搭没一搭的搔弄他的皮肤。  
就像在抚慰一只发情期的猫。香克斯久违的体验到了那种被可爱到的感觉，以至于他有些忍不住想要快点继续下去，将路飞直接吃干抹净了——但是不行，他活了两百年，知道好东西是不能一口气吃干净的，这太浪费了。  
他按捺下了冲动，手指继续玩弄着路飞淫水泛滥了的花穴，垂着眼睛饶有兴味的注视着路飞脸颊绯红，爽到失神的表情。路飞索吻未果却也闭不上红润的嘴唇，他的舌头半吐在唇角耷拉着，从喉咙里挤出含糊又情色的呻吟：“唔嗯……香克斯的手指，好，好棒，好舒服，呜啊……”  
怎么会有这么可爱的小家伙？香克斯忍下了冲动却忍不住笑意，用手指抵住了路飞的敏感点用力戳了两下当做奖励，而他搭在路飞背上的手则忍不住将他环了起来包进怀里，成了一个占有的姿态。  
路飞人生的第一次高潮是香克斯用手指插出来的。伴随着香克斯抵他的敏感点用力磨蹭，他瞳孔骤缩，脸上凝固出一个痴甜的表情，浑身颤抖夹紧了香克斯的手指，肉穴抽搐着喷出了一大股湿滑的淫液尽数浇在了香克斯的手掌上，前方被拢在黑色织物里的阴茎也颤抖着溢出了精液。一股魅魔独有的香甜味道瞬间弥散在空气中，伴随路飞大口的喘息声，一副由路飞营造出的五感俱全的淫景生动地呈现在了香克斯眼前。  
香克斯深吸了一口气抽出插在路飞穴里的手指，顺便在他白嫩的屁股肉上轻轻蹭了蹭。他的肉棒也完全硬了起来，硬梆梆的将松垮的裤子顶出一个小山，刚刚好竖在路飞的双腿间。路飞的不应期去的很快，喘了一会儿就合拢了双腿夹住了香克斯的肉棒，向下蹭了蹭，用臀缝贴住那块儿凸起，挺腰磨蹭着。  
黏糊糊的淫水很快沾湿了香克斯的裤子，他忍不住抬了抬眉，伸手拍了拍一脸迷醉的小家伙的脑袋：“路飞，把屁股转过来吧。我给你的后面稍微扩张一下，不然你会受伤。”  
路飞恋恋不舍的又蹭了两下臀缝里的东西，但还是乖乖的爬起身体转了过来，把被淫水浇灌的一塌糊涂的臀缝和湿亮的屁股举到香克斯面前，自己则胡乱扯开了香克斯的腰带，扒拉掉裤子松松垮垮的布料，终于瞅见了他渴求了好多天的东西，但是……“香克斯，你的丁丁为什么有两个？”路飞有些新奇的用手拨拉了一下，两根硬的青筋毕露的肉棒就这样弹在他面前，他一只手握住了一根，玩一样的慢悠悠的上下撸动着。  
“因为我是龙啊。你，种族生理课的时候有好好听老师讲吗？这种知识对你来说还是很有必要的吧？”香克斯无奈了，这小子一天天的都在瞎玩些什么？他伸手勾住丁字裤那条窄窄的布料，向后拉扯移到一边，另一只接满了路飞淫水的手抬起，试探着向路飞的后穴里面插入。这过程很顺利，滑腻的洞口几乎是毫无障碍的任他侵犯了进去，香克斯隐隐听到路飞轻轻唔了一声，随即很是理直气壮的回答他：“我才不要听那个啦，超级无聊的好不好？”  
“无聊也要听，你是魅魔吧？”香克斯的手指又往里头插了插，略微勾起一点仔细的摸着他的肠壁，探索前列腺的位置，一边兴致勃勃的嘲笑他：“小鬼就是小鬼，连上课认真听讲的耐心都没有啊？”  
路飞被他摸得舒服至极，香克斯的呛声他虽气恼却也无法从根本上反驳，只得转过头很不服气的嚷嚷着：“我已经不是小鬼了，香克斯！我成年了，已经很厉害了！”  
“哦——是这样吗？”香克斯弯起嘴角，故意敷衍的拉长了音调：“嗯，路飞是个厉害的小鬼。”  
“说了不是小鬼啊！”路飞气哼哼的转回头，将两根肉棒并在了一起：“现在就证明给你看！”说着，他长大了嘴巴，努力将两根肉棒的龟头一并含了进去。  
但也只是这个程度了，香克斯的肉棒本来就尺寸不小，又是两根，路飞能努力用嘴唇垫住牙齿将头部全部吞进嘴里，已经算是他天赋异禀了。他用嘴唇和舌头尽力磨蹭着两个龟头，两只手则分别握住棒身上下摩擦着，使尽浑身解数，表现着自己大人的那一面。  
香克斯自然是有被他生涩的口交取悦到，但更多的是心理层面上的。眼前的小家伙可爱到这个地步，他又怎么能不好好喂饱他？于是香克斯一边用手指缓缓摩挲着路飞后穴的肉壁，一边凑的更近了些，偏着头吻了吻路飞不断张合着的花穴口。路飞的呻吟声被肉棒堵在了喉咙里，他哼哼了两声，努力把腰往上挺了挺，给香克斯提供更多的方便。  
魅魔的淫液香气惑人，尝起来却多了点咸腥的味道，怎么说呢，感觉比单纯的只有香气来说，更加色情一点。香克斯用舌尖逗弄路飞微微抽搐的花穴口时，感慨了一下。他的舌尖一直就在穴口滑动着，浅浅的来回刺戳，倒是路飞这个被舔着的人比他着急得多，他的舌尖一探入，路飞就收紧穴口企图把他吸得深一些，奈何香克斯根本就不理他，继续这种浮于表面的逗弄。  
他的唇舌一直这样不紧不慢的舔弄，口得路飞整个人都快要烧起来了，终于到达某个时刻，路飞忍不下去了。他狠狠吸了一口嘴里两根肉棒顶端的小孔，收了口咸苦的前液，解馋一样咕嘟一声咽了下去，而后他吐出两根肉棒，四肢用力撑起身体，整个人向后顶去，直接将整个阴部抵在了香克斯的脸上，随即他上下摆动着腰部，用力在香克斯的脸上摩擦着自己的花穴和阴囊，以及湿润滑腻的臀缝。  
香克斯完全没有阻止他的意思，反倒是多探出了点舌头，绷直了成一个凸起的肉柱，方便路飞自己刺激自己的敏感点。路飞这会儿一心只想再高潮一回，完全没有空余去想为何这个时候香克斯反倒开始配合他了——他努力摆腰，将最痒最饥渴的花穴来回在香克斯的舌头上磨蹭着，与此同时，香克斯的鼻尖抵在他的臀缝里滑动着，而他的阴囊也只隔着一层薄薄的布料，不断的与香克斯满是胡茬的下巴摩擦。  
花穴的刺激传来的是最甘美的快感，而硬硬的胡茬不断刺激着阴囊，则给路飞增添了一丝微弱的痛苦，同时也加剧了这份快感。路飞仰着头哼唧吟叫，他觉得自己的要舒服死了，胡茬的刺激不仅没让他退缩，反而使他更兴奋了。  
香克斯见他刻意将包裹在布料里的小囊带蹭在他的下巴上，忍不住扬了扬眉毛，而后配合着抬了抬下巴，方便他的动作。路飞在香克斯的配合下飞快的动着腰，他的喘息呻吟声越来越甜，也越来越急切，任是谁都能听得出他已经快要到了——就在最后的时刻，香克斯忽然抬手用力掐住了路飞的胯，按停了他的动作，路飞从即将来临的高潮上跌落，急切的喘了口气，还未来得及转头说些什么抱怨，香克斯便用力地吮住了他的穴口，将舌头狠狠地顶进了他的穴道。  
响亮的水声从那里传来，路飞挣扎了一下哭叫出声，整个人都软了下来。他上半身伏在香克斯身上，下半身被香克斯举在手里，被迫接受着他唇舌的侵犯，只插了没几下，路飞就被重新抛上了高潮。  
他的穴道抽搐着绞紧了，有湿滑的淫水从他的穴道深处涌了出来，喷出穴口，溅湿了香克斯的下巴。然而香克斯却丝毫没有停下的意思，他的舌头依旧强硬，狠狠捅开路飞绞紧的穴肉，舔舐着内壁，抽出，复又插入。路飞被他顶在高潮的浪尖哭叫着，全身都在抖，花穴又颤抖着吹了一波水，硬是把香克斯的下巴打得湿透了。  
直到确认路飞已经吹不出水了之后，香克斯才收回舌头，放下了他的屁股。路飞连哼哼的余力都没了，他还沉浸在这个漫长的高潮里，连手指都懒得动一下。  
香克斯则抬手抹了一把下巴上粘腻的淫水，一点不浪费的尽数蹭在了路飞的屁股肉上，蹭完又顺手轻轻盖上一巴掌搓了搓，而后顺着路飞精瘦的腰线慢慢的一路揉捏上去，适当的按摩着路飞的身体，帮他缓解不应期的乏力。  
香克斯虽然还硬着，却也不会勉强路飞立刻就来，众所周知，龙最不缺的就是耐心。

好一会儿路飞才转了转眼睛，收回耷拉在嘴边的舌头，缓缓从香克斯身上爬起来。高潮是让他有些乏力，但魅魔的身体可绝对不是两次高潮就能满足的，他能感觉到自己花穴深处泛起了空虚的痒意，如同把他掷在炭火上煎烤一般，焦灼和干渴一同泛上他的喉咙。  
路飞舔着嘴唇慢慢转过身来，手脚并用在香克斯身上爬了两步，对上了香克斯含着点笑意的眼睛。路飞伸手拎起香克斯的手臂搭回自己的腰上，让他搂住自己，而后低下头吻住了香克斯的嘴唇。两人的舌头交缠在一起，只是比起路飞的急切，香克斯要从容得多，更像是在迁就和纵容路飞毫无章法的吻技。路飞闭紧了眼睛，一副馋的要了命的模样用力吮吸着香克斯的舌头，不住滚动着喉咙咽下两人交缠在一起的口水——他在那里尝到了自己的淫液的味道。  
一吻结束，路飞气喘吁吁的抬起头，眼睛里散发着饥渴至极的光芒，紧紧盯着香克斯，直白地表露着希望香克斯对他做些什么的期待——香克斯无动于衷的看着他，抬起手放在了他的后颈上轻轻揉捏着，宛如在抚慰一只小猫。  
路飞有些不解的注视着香克斯眼中沉沉的笑意，好一会儿之后才忽然明白了什么一般眨了眨眼。他放松了自己紧绷着的身体，凑过去吻了吻香克斯的嘴角，声音软糯仿佛是在撒娇一般小声地道：“香克斯……”  
“怎么了，路飞？”香克斯的手指插进了他的黑发之间，轻轻的抚摸着。  
“我想要香克斯操进来，狠狠地干我。”路飞很是受用的侧头蹭了蹭他的手掌。  
“主语省略了可不太好，说话要说的完整一些啊。”香克斯微笑着吻了吻他的额头，暗示：“生理课的老师没有教你，你现在需要的是什么吗？”  
“唔嗯……教了。”路飞眨了眨眼，回忆起那个单词，他很少见的有点儿害羞了起来。趴在香克斯的身上纠结了一会儿之后，他抬起头凑到了香克斯的耳边，用嘴唇磨蹭着他的耳廓，小声地念了出来：“阴茎。我想要香克斯的阴茎插进来，狠狠地操我。……两个小洞都要。”  
“好，我知道了。”香克斯笑了起来，奖励一般用力揉了揉路飞的脑袋，拍了拍他的屁股：“那就按照你说的去做。”说完，他直接抱着路飞坐起了身，将他放在自己的腿上，而后用指甲勾住路飞股缝间细细的黑色布条，魔法的光亮闪过，布条立刻断开，路飞浑身上下唯一的织物就这样被香克斯整个儿剥了下来。  
路飞搂住了香克斯的脖子，低头看着自己一丝不挂的下身，粉嫩的小路飞挂了点精液，颤颤巍巍的硬着，刚好遮住了下面的两个穴口，随即香克斯的手伸了过来，轻轻将小路飞向上拨了拨，将艳红的穴口暴露在路飞的目光下。他的另一只手握住自己的两根肉棒，将头部抵在路飞的穴口上磨蹭着，低声诱哄道：“来，路飞，试着自己把它吃下去。”  
路飞被他磨的有些受不了了，闷闷的唔了一声 ，抿着嘴唇小心的抬起腰来用穴口抵住了香克斯性器的头部，确认两个穴口都在位置上，才深吸一口气，迫不及待又小心翼翼的往下坐。刚吃进去一小半，香克斯忽然调整了一下姿势，龟头恰巧用力碾过了路飞的前列腺，插的路飞整个人一软，不受控制的跌坐了下去，前后两个小洞猝不及防将香克斯的两根肉棒直接吃到了底。  
被插到了最深处的路飞整个人都僵住了，他搂紧了香克斯的脖子挂在他身上，仰着头有些无法适应的喘息着。虽然魅魔天赋异禀，但第一次就这么直接吃下两根这么粗的东西，被直接破开内里的异物感完全盖过了被填满的快感，不痛是不痛，但是真的好撑。路飞皱着脸喘了一会儿，张口咬住了香克斯的肩膀磨着牙，试图缓解这种感觉。  
香克斯早在他好好的将肉棒含进去的同时就收回了手，搁在他的背后防止他摔倒，此刻倒也方便了他直接揉捏路飞的腰和屁股进行按摩，缓解路飞的辛苦。  
好一会儿，路飞的身体才被香克斯揉捏得慢慢软了下来。有难以言说的痒意从两人结合处传出，弄得路飞忍不住缩了缩穴。他松开咬着香克斯肩膀的嘴巴，舔了舔红润的嘴唇，催促着：“香克斯，快点，快点动一动嘛……唔！”  
话还没说完，香克斯的双手已经托着他的大腿根把他抬起来，而后卸力让他直接落下，龟头再次狠狠碾过穴道插到最深处，路飞被插得连话都说不出口了，他直接哭叫出了声，下意识收紧了两个穴道企图阻止肉棒这样不受控制的侵犯进来，却被香克斯再次抬起屁股，狠狠地将他插开来。  
路飞挨了几下，急中生智匆忙收紧手臂企图缓解坠落的速度，然而他已经被这样直白地操穴干到四肢无力了，手臂压根儿支撑不住自己身体的重量，反倒显得他多么喜欢香克斯这么操他一样。  
路飞只觉得香克斯的肉棒如同长了眼睛一般，哪里他最受不了就刚好顶过哪里，最终花穴内的那根还会刚刚好撞上他娇嫩的子宫口，隐隐带着要捅进去的架势，插得路飞头皮发麻，隐隐生出些恐惧感。然而被插着的花穴却丝毫体会不到主人的困扰，依旧欢喜的紧紧裹住香克斯的肉棒吮吸着，同时分泌出大量滑腻的淫水来帮助香克斯侵犯到更深处。而后穴里面的那根肉棒则每次都会重重蹭过他的前列腺，压迫出让他双眼翻白的可怕快感。  
路飞连自己叫没叫，哭没哭都不清楚了，他沉浸在这份于他而言过分刺激的快感中，世界对于他来说都是混沌的，只有香克斯的拥抱和屁股里那两根肉棒的存在才是真实。他沉浸在甘美的快感中，只知道用力绞紧穴道吮吸肉棒，别的一点反应也没有了。  
把路飞作弄成这副模样，香克斯自己也没办法在继续维系着从容，他喘着气盯着路飞一片空白，只余痴甜的表情，手臂青筋暴起，不断的抬起路飞的身体往下按着，抽插他汁水淋漓的穴道。每个魅魔都是天生的名器，水多会吸不说，敏感点也好插的要命，轻易就能被干到失去意识，浑身颤抖着喷出水来——香克斯忍住皱眉的欲望，这种时候了他居然还分得出了一丝心神来担忧路飞的安全问题。  
这一会儿走神使得他下手不小心重了些，往下按的时候差点把囊带也挤了进去，两个红润的穴口被撑得发白，而他的龟头更是狠狠撞进了花穴最深处的子宫口，插了大半个头部进去——路飞被这一下送上了高潮。他短促的尖叫了声，一口气卡在了嗓子里，两个穴道收紧了疯狂的抽搐起来，一大股滑腻的淫水从子宫深处涌出，尽数浇在了香克斯的龟头上，继而全被堵在了子宫里，涨得路飞打了一个颤。  
香克斯也爽得抽了口气，却丝毫没有要射的意思，众所周知，龙族最大的特点就是持久，就算面对魅魔，也不会逊色太多。他垂下眼睛望着路飞爽到空白的表情，忍不住低下头去，吻住他合不拢的嘴巴。

路飞从高潮中回过神来时，香克斯正耐心舔吮着他僵硬的舌头。路飞眨了眨眼，轻轻哼唧了两声，挂在香克斯脖子上的手臂动了动，重新搂住了他。路飞的舌头也动了起来，热情的回应着香克斯的吻。  
每一次的不应期香克斯都会很体贴的停下动作并抚慰他，这也让路飞每次高潮都不会感到难过，他明白香克斯一直在刻意的照顾着他，于是他也希望能让香克斯和他一样舒服，但是……路飞动了动腰，穴里两根硬挺挺的东西存在感依旧强得吓人。香克斯做到现在都还没有射过一次，他真的有舒服到吗？  
想到这里，路飞直起身体挣脱了香克斯的亲吻，抬手捧住香克斯的脸颊，抵住了他的额头，有些紧张的询问着：“香克斯真的有舒服到吗？”  
香克斯也被他问的愣了一下：“当然有啊，为什么这么问？”  
路飞松了口气，却还是有点不太相信。他用力缩了缩穴夹住香克斯的两根肉棒，撇了撇嘴：“香克斯做到现在一次都还没射出来过哎，明明我都已经高潮三次了！”  
“……”香克斯无奈的看着紧张兮兮的路飞，用力捏了一把他的屁股肉作为惩罚：“所以我不是问你，为什么不好好上生理课？这个对于你来说真的很重要吧？”他又抽了一下路飞的屁股：“给我记好了，龙的敏感度比较低，所以做爱很持久——”说到这里他忽然露出一个笑容，低头吻了吻路飞的额头安抚：“但是跟你做爱，我真的有舒服到。非常非常舒服哦，路飞。”  
路飞眨了眨眼，露出一个惊喜的笑容：“原来是这样啊，那就好！”香克斯也笑了起来，侧头咬住了他的耳朵：“不过算了，对于你来说，果然还是实战比较容易学会吧？”他的手再次扶住了路飞的腿根，舌头重重扫过路飞的耳廓：“我会慢慢教给你的，要认真听课啊。”  
这回香克斯得动作放轻放慢了一些，给路飞留出足够的空档适应，让他有意识的体验被肉棒碾过敏感点的舒适。  
快感没有那么激烈，这使得路飞稍稍从容了一些，可以分出心神做些他一直想做的事情。他抬起手，手指插进香克斯的红发之中捧住他的头颅下压，而后他仰头，吻了吻香克斯左眼上的三道伤疤，又伸出舌头舔了舔。  
那三道疤痕早就掉光了痂，只剩下浅浅的沟壑，触感有些凹凸不平，却很柔软。路飞嗦住那块儿皮肤啾了一下，又伸出舌尖沿着疤痕向上轻轻勾勒。香克斯有点儿惊讶的对上了路飞的眼睛，瞧见他黑白分明的眼瞳里盛着情欲和纯然的喜爱，看上去闪闪发亮。  
“香克斯的疤痕真的好酷！”路飞又轻轻吻了一下那里，嘻嘻笑了起来：“果然男人脸上还是要有点伤疤才比较帅气！”  
“帅吗？哈哈哈，这是勋章哦。”香克斯带着点炫耀的意思扬起了眉毛，低头蹭了蹭路飞的额头，露出一个不正经的坏笑：“像你这样的小鬼可是得不到的！”  
“以后我一定也会有的啦！！！”路飞很是不服气的顶开了他的额头，扑上去咬住他的嘴唇。

两人沉浸在这个漫长的亲吻当中，香克斯的颠动路飞的动作越来越激烈，亲吻着路飞的唇舌也逐渐失了从容。操穴的水声大了起来，路飞的呻吟声全被香克斯堵在了喉咙里，偶尔才有一两声从交缠的唇齿间漏出来，带着一丝爽得不行了的哭腔，继而又被香克斯吞了下去。  
又开始无法思考了。路飞被香克斯抱着颠动身体，双眼含着迷蒙的水汽，脑中断断续续的想着。香克斯的肉棒在体内滑动着，不断磨蹭着他的敏感点，快感如浪潮一般拍打过他的身体，这一次香克斯留给他足够的时间让他好好适应，所以路飞没有了那种被逼上高潮的恐惧感，但却也舒服到大脑都要融化了……。  
他穴里的淫水也随着香克斯的抽插缓缓的被挤出了穴道，将两个人的下身粘得湿漉漉的，这个偌大的空间很少有风拂过，所以两人身遭这一小片区域弥漫着令人心痒的香甜味道。  
直到某一时刻，路飞再次被他干上了高潮。香克斯强硬的吮住了路飞的舌尖不给他挣脱的机会，路飞的的尖叫声被堵在嗓子里，下身疯狂绞紧了穴里的两根肉棒，香克斯被他绞得闷哼了声，也不再忍耐，又用力将路飞往下按了按，将大半个龟头都插进子宫口里，射了出来。  
龙的精液量很大，路飞被香克斯死死按在胯上根本无处可逃，只能让香克斯一滴不漏的全部内射进来，于是不断有温热的龙精击打在娇嫩的内壁上，路飞整个人都痉挛了起来。太爽了，爽过头了，被人体内射精的快感将他从原本的高潮推向了另一种极致的快乐——到这路飞才觉得自己真的快要坏掉了。  
他的小腹渐渐的鼓胀了起来，里面满满的全是他的淫水和香克斯的精液，这种程度对于魅魔来说完全不会觉得辛苦，看看路飞脸上的表情就知道，他此刻爽得魂儿都快没了，隆起的小腹完全没能使他有一丝一毫的难过，对于此刻的他来讲，涨也是一种快感的催生剂。  
就在香克斯内射进去的同时，他俩身下能量纯净的魔法石忽然光芒大盛，亮红色的光线从表面刻着的符文倾泻而出，形成缓缓流动着的字符。它们好似有了生命一般，缓缓汇聚在了一起，流淌上了香克斯的身体，继而从香克斯的身上流向路飞，逐渐覆盖住他的全身。  
身上流动着这些符文的路飞平白增添了一丝诡异的妖艳，而他本人还沉浸在极乐的快感里，对此毫无反应，只有香克斯真真切切的看到了这一切——流动在他身体上的符文似乎是在将某种能量传递给他，颜色由鲜艳的红逐渐变成暗淡的黑，与此同时路飞的身体也发生了明显的变化。  
他缀在身后如同装饰物一样的黑色翅膀逐渐发育长大，表面生出了一层薄薄的红色鳞甲，看上去和香克斯的鳞甲一模一样；他头上的角也变了样子，从原本无机质的黑色转变成暗沉沉的深红，向后稍稍弯曲了一个弧度，变得更像香克斯的头上的角了；他耷拉在身后的尾巴也颤抖了一下，整根都变得粗壮了，末尾的心形尾结也变了形状，似乎更加尖利了些；有黑色的纹身从他的鼓起的小腹处浮起，是一个缀满了藤蔓图案作为装饰的心形纹身。  
再有更多的地方香克斯就看不见了，但他观察到路飞的骨架似乎也稍微变大了一些。哦？路飞难道要长高了吗？就在香克斯产生这个想法时，路飞身上的魔法符文忽然就如同能量耗尽了一般完全暗淡了下来，继而逐渐消散了。  
路飞此时才从激烈的高潮中悠悠转醒。他睁开了眼睛，动了动手指，而后很惊奇的坐直了身体，低头观察了一下自己的双手，又看了看自己的全身。  
“感觉如何？”香克斯此刻才注意到路飞的脸也是有了些变化的，怎么说呢，他现在就如同一颗青涩的果实发育成熟，看起来变得更加美好，也更诱人了。  
“唔……我觉得自己现在的状态特别好，浑身有使不完的力气！”路飞抬起头冲他露出一个大大的笑容。此时的他面带红晕双眼水润，眉目流转时产生的色气令人心悸，就是香克斯看了也忍不住心下一跳，下意识吞了吞喉咙。  
这回还真是彻底的被诱惑了啊，香克斯忍不住苦笑了一下，揉了揉路飞的脑袋，而后扶住他的腰就要把自己拔出来：“既然契约结束了，你就可以走出你们的族地去外面了，需不需要我——”  
“那个待会儿再说啦。”路飞毫不犹豫的打断了香克斯的话。他拽下香克斯扶着自己的手丢到一边去，而后按住了他的肩膀不由分说的把他推倒，自己跟着覆了上去。他笑嘻嘻的低下头舔了舔香克斯的嘴唇，穴道收紧，缠住了两根肉棒缓缓的按摩着：“今天不做到我尽兴的话，我是不会放你走的，绝对哦。”

END.


End file.
